El Hokage también llora
by Alpargatasvoladoras
Summary: KakaSaku. Amar y pasar inadvertido... Añorar en las sombras. ¡Kakashi quiere algo más que solo ser un sensei y líder!
¡Buenas!

Es una historia KakaSaku, es raro porque la pareja me fascina, los veo en diversas situaciones todas llenas de emociones pero no están fluyendo por lo que planee publicar el resultado de mi primera imágen: Un Hatake con una misión impresionante que es ser Hokage y a su ex alumna como mano derecha, ayudante personal. Sakura está presente en cada sus caídas dispuesta para con él siendo su columna, y también su platónico amor secreto. Una pelirosa con actitud pero desechando toda esa locura histerica y aniñada que la volvía una estúpida (Ahora respira y su pasatiempo no es maltratar personas), no busco mostrarla como una mujer sin carácter ¡PARA NADA!, solo desechar esa faceta tan odiosa.

No se cuantos capítulos serán, tampoco cuantas vueltas voy a dar pero necesito ayuda. ¡Critiquenme y háganme ver mis errores, por amor de Merlín!

Introducción

"Sakura chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" el grito fue el protagonista de la escena, el grito y el rubio que se acercaba corriendo como endemoniado "Esperameeee, sakura chaaaaaaaaaan", el dolor de cabeza empeoraba con cada estruendoso alarido -con la voz chillona, _"¿Cómo diablos podía conseguir ese tono tan malditamente agudo?"_. Naruto había crecido tanto en estatura como en madurez pero seguía manteniéndose espontáneo, tan enternecedor y risueño, con sonrisas tan brillantes... El alma de la aldea, la esperanza de Konoha.

-Nee, sakura chan, ¿Estás sorda? Te estaba llamando hace rato y tu... -. La miró desconfiado, _"Que no se de cuenta, que no se de cuenta"_ repetía internamente la nombrada.

\- ¡Sa sakura! ¡¿Porque tienes un icha icha paradise?! Por Kami, ese loco sensei te ha pegado sus manías y eres una hentai -. Lagrimitas en los ojos, rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, puño arriba proclamando venganza.

-¡Ya, tonto! Deja el acting para después... Esto es un documento importante aunque no lo creas, es el último manuscrito de Jiraiya sama -, dijo en voz baja y ojos caídos por los recuerdos, el viejo había muerto hace dos años, para Naruto era un tema sensible, para todos aquellos shinobis de la Aldea era un pésame constante, grandes ninjas habían caído en los años de la cuarta guerra. - Ven, tengo que presentarme en media hora, te invito un tazón de ramen -, soltó una risa leve ante la expresión del rubio.

-Una sola palabra... Impactado -, respondió con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego soltar una gran carcajada.

-Oye, me haces quedar como una mala amiga... ¡Te he pagado la comida por cuatro años, baka!-. Lo empujó con las caderas y camino fingiendo estar enojada. Con el paso de los años, y con el trabajo tuvo que, irremediablemente, cambiar las malas costumbres aunque en situaciones emocionalmente incontrolables surgiera su tan famoso -SHANNAROO-, ahora solo respiraba y reía. Tomando la vida con más ligereza, apreciando los buenos momentos y a las personas que estaban en ellos. _"La guerra"_ pensó abatida.

Caminaron con paso lento hacía el renovado Ichiraku, ahora un restaurante con variado menú en vez del humilde puesto de ramen. El viejo teuchi los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y Ayame con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno mientras mecía con parsimonia a Yuriko, una bella bebé de dos meses de vida. La pelirosa era su madrina y había sido su partera, además de su médico de cabecera; sentía una gran admiración por la madre, Ayame decidió tenerla sola cuando el novio -Un idiota sin testículos- la abandonó al enterarse de la maravillosa noticia, nunca se acobardó. _"Grandes mujeres en la hoja"_ e irrefutablemente visualizo a su maestra junto a Shizune

Se sentaron en una mesa esquinera, era un lugar reservado desde donde se admiraba todo el espacio. Pidieron al camarero dos órdenes de Ramen's especiales, dos shots de sake y té helado.

\- El viejo me dijo sobre los manuscritos, también de sus intenciones con ellos... - La declaración sorprendió a Sakura, quien abrió los ojos de par en par, se supone que nadie sabía de los manuscritos más que Kakashi. - No lo pienses demasiado, sabes lo curioso que soy, cada vez que me instalaba en su casa revisaba la mayoría de sus cosas, jeje -. Agregó con un risa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

\- Naruto, no tienes remedio -. Negó con la cabeza divertida - En fin, de modo que no tengo que explicarte que se hará con esto -. Señaló el folio que traslucía unas letras cursivas color violeta con el nombre "Icha icha Paradise: el amar a tus años" \- Sabes... está dedicado a su mujer especial... a Tsunade -. Acarició el plástico con el dedo índice, no solo estaba el recuerdo del ermitaño también el de la difunta Hokage, su tan querida shinshou.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, era un mutismo pacífico, de esos que se requieren en tales situaciones.

\- Nee, aunque sepa sobre los escritos no tengo idea que se harán con ellos ¡No me regañes! -, se anticipó el rubio aunque la mujer pellizco su mano, que era su blanco más cercano - Agh, Sakura chan, no es para tanto - murmuró mientras se acariciaba la zona dañada - Me dejaras un moretón en mi tersa y grácil piel.

Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados _"¡Baka!"_. - Se supone que tendrías que saber el protocolo. Se supone que en algún momento, faltan dos años, te harás cargo de la reglamentación que conllevan estos tipos trámites -.

El rubio debía estar asistiendo, como todos los hokages, a clases donde se le enseñaría lo esencial para su cargo pero también, ahora por orden del consejo, a cursos especiales en la Aldea de la Arena, lo llamaban "clases extras". La realidad es que trataban de alargar el momento de la llegada de Naruto al puesto opinando que esté no estaba calificado para el cargo.

\- No refunfuñes tanto, ya estas toda arrugada. ¡Iugh, que vieja! - _"Ya estaba"_. La mano blanca no llegó a alcanzar la cabeza del rubio porque una estela de humo interrumpió.

\- Haruno, Sakura debe presentarse ante el hokage en quince minutos-. La voz impersonal del anbu hizo detener el movimiento en el local, con un sonido seco desapareció, activando el normal circulamiento.

\- Nee, que suerte, jeje -, dijo Naruto con voz nerviosa, la pelirosa lo miro divertida y lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza. - De esta te salvas -, murmuró sonriendo.

Desde la muerte de Sasuke la amistad entre ellos dos se había fortalecido de tal manera que no podían vivir distanciados mucho tiempo. Para Sakura cuando el ninja viajaba a Suna era un martirio, para Naruto el saber que su amiga no podía acompañarlo por causa de su trabajo era peor, soportar a los viejos solía bajarle el ánimo a límites insospechados; nada amoroso, secretamente no eran amantes como la mayoría de los aldeanos cotilleaban, ¡no!... Solo se necesitaban. En esta relación también participaban el resto del equipo: Sai, aunque un poco más distante -debido a su noviazgo con Ino y por su gran problema de comprensión humana- de igual modo se querían; Yamato quien solía acompañarlos en algunas cenas luego de ocasionales entrenamientos. Por último pero no menos incondicional el gran ninja copia -Ahora Hokage- y pesadilla continua de la mujer del team 7.

\- Naruto, por favor, recuerda despedirte de mi cuando te vallas y ... -, observó por unos instantes los ojos celeste de su amigo con vehemencia - Ten paciencia, sin embargo no permitas que esos viejos te manejen a su antojo. Tu eres el héroe de la Aldea, sin ti sus decrépitos traseros estarían bajo tierra -. Pronunció alto y claro, con el puño apretado a la altura del pecho

\- ¡SAKU CHAN, TE PONES TAN MONA A VECES! -. Grito el ninja rubio con estrellitas en los orbes, ante el escándalo la gente no se dio por aludida _"acostumbrados a su griterio"_ pensó la Haruno.

Al terminar de comer, Sakura se levanto y abrazo a su compañero durante varios minutos, en silencio solo sintiendo el latido del otro. Enterró el rostro en su pecho, con la punta de los dedos rozó sus costillas causando risas en el rubio -Ya, tonta... para-, dijo entre carcajadas, la mujer movió los cabellos del hombre y se alejó. Camino lento escuchando desde lejos las risas, se despidió con un abrazo de Ayame, de Yuriko y estrechó la mano de Teuchi.

El peligris escaneo el paisaje: escritorio repleto de papeles, sillón indetectable tras cientos de cajas _"Admiradoras"_ cavilo con gracia, aunque la realidad fuera otra... Esas cajas contenían documentos que, se supone, debería revisar y acuerdos que debía firmar. - Debería, debía, podría... Sakura lo haría-, dijo con una sonrisa que se ensancho al formar la rima, estaba tan aburrido que cualquier idiotez lo emocionaba.

Para Hatake ser hokage se asemeja a estar condenado en el infierno, no misiones, no salidas, no icha icha paradice o al menos no cuando se presentaban individuos en su oficina. Era tedioso, él un hombre acostumbrado al movimiento, al aire golpeando su rostro mientras corría por un bosque oscuro, o el silbido del metal contra metal al momento de un enfrentamiento con ninjas enemigos... Ahora cada mañana lo recibía una mujer enojada exigiendo firmas, obligándolo a leer documentos, apoyar su trasero en una silla por horas, sonreír hipócritamente a feudales o viejos adinerados... -Un asco-, susurro al aire.

Tomo unos papeles, leyéndolos sin leer en sí, y los arrojó con fuerza al cesto de basura _"Innecesario"_. Le sorprendía y molestaba en partes iguales que hubiera acuerdos tan absurdos y anticuados: _"Mizuage para jóvenes kunoichis de Sunagakure no Sato. Se requiere el permiso para traslado de shinobis de Élite provenientes de Konohagakure no Sato para llevar a cabo el mismo. Los nominados deberán concordar con las siguientes cualidades..."_

\- ¿¡Que diablos!? -. El exabrupto fue imposible de detener _¿¡como se supone que debería reaccionar al ver contratos tan anticuados y viejos!?_ \- ¿Qué se supone que hacia Tsunade?-, dijo con voz estrangulada para luego masajear su sien. Ahora debía no solo hacer su trabajo y además el trabajo de su predecesora.

-Beber sake -. La voz femenina lo sobresaltó, estaba tan estresado que ya ni presencias sentía. - ¿Qué sucede? Ya has visto los documentos de hace diez años -, agregó divertida la pelirosa acercándose a la mesa, riendo ante la expresión asustada del shinobi

\- ¡Diez años! No puede ser... ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? -, pregunto descolorido, parecía un niño en su primer día de escuela _"Totalmente cagado"_ concibió con pesar.

\- Mmm, dejame ver -. Con pose pensativa, claramente fingida hablo - Desde el segundo día que asumió, mi glorioso Rokudaime Hokage -. Termino con otra fingida reverencia.

\- Estás graciosa, eh. ¡Pues yo no, estoy harto! Dejame irme ¿Quieres que te suplique? Te suplico -. Se arrodilló mirando a la pelirosa con las manos entrelazadas, rogando. - Por favor, deja...-. Un coscorrón lo interrumpió. _"Qué bajo he caído, Obito"_ pensó gracioso.

\- ¡Que bajo has caído, sensei! -, dijo Sakura con clara decepción. _"Wow"_ \- Y eres un pusilánime ¡Te he dado tres días de descanso! Ahora es tiempo que comiences a trabajar ¡Ahora! -. Completo con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara roja. La pelirosa era una especie de ente maligno cada vez que se enojaba.

\- Vale, pero solo lo hago por ti...Porque te quiero y soy bueno, un buen sensei que agasaja a su alumna favorita -. Sabía que estaba terminando con la paciencia de la pelirosa, lo veía en su entrecejo fruncido, en la arruguita de su nariz, en sus labios apretados por la molestia.

La mujer levantó una mano enseñando la palma en signo de claro -Callate- y luego se desplomó en su asiento. El Hatake divertido hizo lo mismo prosiguiendo con su trabajo.

Era abrumador, comenzaban a las siete de la mañana, Haruno puntual, el ninja dos horas tarde, tomaban un descanso para almorzar y realizar las actividades que exige el organismo, luego a las dos continuaban con el labor y así hasta entrada la noche o cuando el ninja copia imploraba la necesidad de su confortable cama. A esa altura, también con la idea irrefutable de un merecido descanso, la mini Senju aceptaba. Aunque no era tanto por el -más por su Icha icha- sino por su ex alumna, la cual solía desvelarse y recurre, con eterno cansancio, al sillón de la sala aunque ahora debía retirarse inevitablemente a su casa porque había repleto el comodo sofa de cajas y papeles.

Unos ronquidos esporádicos lo sacaron de su reflexión, volteo el rostro topándose con la imagen más encantadora que haya visto nunca. Su mano derecha, endemoniada secretaria se encontraba recostada sobre el escritorio, con el rostro apoyado en sus manos las cuales sostenían unas hojas amarillas, su cabello rosado esparcido por la madera oscura logrando un contraste ilusorio. Tenía unas pestañas largas... rosáceas pero más oscuras, una nariz respingada; _"Delicada"_ susurro acercándose lentamente a la durmiente. Contempló con ímpetu los labios rosas, curtidos seguramente de tanto morderlos _"nerviosa"_ deliberó en silencio.

Insoportable era el quedarse quieto sin tocar, así que alargó su mano, temblorosa y con un dedo enguantado acarició sutilmente su nariz, desde el entrecejo hasta la punta como deslizándose por pálido tobogan...

Se arrimo mucho más "despierta" rogó, deseaba que abriera sus orbes esmeraldas, despertando por el olor de su proximidad, de su esencia... Que lo sienta de alguna manera... ¡Que sepa que siempre era el! pero nada sucedió.

Sus piedras verdosas no brillaron con expectación, sus labios no se entreabrieron con muda sorpresa, con un suspiro ahogado ni tampoco lo sintió y dolio. Dolía saber que ella no lo veía en sueños pero él sí, que ella no temía llamarlo en la penumbra del inconsciente pero él sí...

 ** _"Duele"_**


End file.
